1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of producing a laminated optical film used for an image display apparatus.
2. Background Art
In recent years, liquid crystal display apparatuses and plasma display apparatuses of 65 inches or less are rapidly spreading for household use, and there is a demand for an image display apparatus capable of displaying a more real image. Under this circumstance, it has been proposed to reproduce a three-dimensional image with a liquid crystal display apparatus, using polarizing spectacles. For example, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 9-304740) proposes that circularly polarized light areas different between the left and right sides are formed using retardation plates and cylindrical lenses respectively corresponding to a right-eye pixel group and a left-eye pixel group. Such an image display apparatus includes pixels of the order of micrometers, and hence, it has been proposed that a retardation plate be formed, for example, by a photolithography process.
Recently, the number of indoor and outdoor amusement facilities for enjoying large screens is increasing. An LED display apparatus of 100 inches or more, for example, is used outdoors so that a large number of people can enjoy. Then, it is desired that three-dimensional images be reproduced with such a large image display apparatus.